1. Technical Field
The embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a host device and a method for testing booting of servers.
2. Description of Related Art
Server manufacturers need to test booting of servers to verify quality of the servers. However, the test is usually manually performed, which is time-consuming and labor-consuming. In addition, booting time of the servers may appear slow and exceed a customer requirement, which may reduce quality of the servers.